hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Paradise
Virtual Paradise is a drum and bass song by AK and Lynx and features Veela as the vocalist. It is one of the proposed theme songs for HoEP: Trapped Within, as proposed by Joseph Bigham. Though the song talks about the lead singer's relationship with a gamer, it's interpretation changes drastically when paired with HoEP: Trapped Within, turning into something completely different. Lyrics There once was a guy He created something special He worked so hard (uh-uh) He found a way to get us to the inside (uh-uh) Inside of the virtual A success for everyone Until we tried to get out (oh-oh) He wouldn't talk about it He made us fib about it And I was torn about it I couldn't see Another thing without it Or see myself without it He as a thief about it So close to me And so you see It wasn't me I wish we - So talk talk back to the other side Before I knew about this world Talk talk, so dumb when I said "I want to be like you" ("I want to be like you") It's all talk never in my head "Are you alright, are you alright?" Who's alright, who's alright with you? - REPEAT ONCE - Appearance in HoEP: Trapped Within In HoEP: Trapped Within, this song would appear in the Intro at the start of each episode after the introductory episodes. Interpretation in HoEP: Trapped Within: There once was a guy He created something special He worked so hard (uh-uh) He found a way to get us to the inside (uh-uh) Inside of the virtual A success for everyone Until we tried to get out (oh-oh) In this section, the guy would be Foster Forfant. The singer wouldn't be aware that Forfant actual has designs to use the singer for his own purpose. The "something special" would be the Mirror of Reality, a device that can cross the border between the real world and the world of Hoep. The last two lines show that the singer (representing Xavier Boros) and Xero Elektron arrived in the world of Hoep to the promise that they'd be able to live their wildest dreams. However, they soon realize the truth, and figure out that they can't escape. He wouldn't talk about it He made us fib about it And I was torn about it I couldn't see Another thing without it Or see myself without it He as a thief about it So close to me And so you see It wasn't me I wish we - In this section, the singer addresses the fact that Foster is in denial of his role in betraying Xavier and Xero, stealing away their trust and their freedom. The singer then addresses the fact that they're not to blame, even though they created Foster. So talk talk back to the other side Before I knew about this world Talk talk, so dumb when I said "I want to be like you" ("I want to be like you") It's all talk never in my head "Are you alright, are you alright?" Who's alright, who's alright with you? In the last section, the singer wants to go back to before they created the anime world, and questions how anyone could have ever trusted Foster. Category:Music